The invention is based on a distance measuring device having an aiming device.
Handheld laser distance measuring devices are known which on a top side of their housing have a control unit with control keys and a display and moreover have an aiming unit. The aiming unit is formed by notches, made in the front and rear region on the top side of the housing, which form a sighting notch.